


La familia

by tranquil0



Series: Requests [21]
Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Initiation Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, auralism, happens after Naito returns to Mexico but before he accepts the shirt on live TV, kissing fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquil0/pseuds/tranquil0
Summary: Sombra invites Rush to take part in initiating Naito into Los Ingos.





	La familia

The lights in the living room are low, dim with orange mood lighting. There are lewd noises—humming and lips locking—filling the decorated space. There's a bottle of oil sitting on the coffee table, the light projecting through the transparent bottle is sending a golden reflection across the room.

Sombra's got Naito sitting on the settee, they're beside each other. Sombra has his arm wrapped around Naito's shoulders, his hand squeezing his bicep, holding him in place while the other gropes at his chest. Naito's arms are pressed tightly to his sides and he's sitting ridged, visibly unsure about the way he's being touched. His eyes are closed tight and he's shallowing through batted breaths. Sombra's taking his mouth forcing him to breathe through his nose and swallow if he wants air.

It's probably more the fact that it's Sombra touching him that has Naito uncomfortable. Sombra was much younger when they met and Naito's always seen him as that same bright-eyed teenager so eager to get in the ring and learn. Naito doesn't see Sombra as a sultry man he is now. He doesn't see the way Sombra eye fucks him from across the room and he doesn't hear the advancing innuendos. You can call it naive, but Rush has always called it Naito being Naito. He's too innocent with their relationship to see Sombra as a master of seduction to both men and women. He's too dense to understand that he's Sombra's deepest desire and that's why he's being initiated.

Sombra breaks the kiss, sliding out of it sucking on Naito's tongue to the tip. There's a string of drool between them that drops over Naito's chin as he opens his glazy eyes panting. Sombra's grinning, pleased with the job he's done subduing Naito—making him succumb to his sexual prowess. He leans in close to Naito's ear, cupping his chest and giving it a nice firm squeeze and a twist of the nipple through his shirt. It makes Naito shiver. "Rush is here, we can start now."

Naito's glancing at him, probably unsure of when he walked in—too distracted to pay attention and observe everything the way he does. Sombra pulls Naito shirt off over his head with a pop of his cute orange hair and drapes it over the back cushion of the settee. Naito closes in on himself more, feeling exposed. His thigh coming together accentuates the bulge in his pants. Sombra oils up his hands before touching Naito with both hands now, pinching his nipples and pulling his chest together as he kisses over his neck making him close his eyes and whimper. Naito's perky chest looks good oiled up and shiny in the sunset lighting.

Rush isn't sure why here—invited by Sombra to his house—or what he's supposed to be doing. The initiation is supposed to be private—a symbolic thing where you show mutual trust and loyalty to the Los Ingos founder using your body, joining the family in more than just name. Rush should be back at his place with a warm beer, his dog, the couch, and a DVR loaded with back episodes of his favorite telenovela wondering about what's happening, not standing there watching it.

Sombra puts a hand between Naito's legs, petting over his hardness, drawing the most pitiful sound out of his Rush has ever heard. Sombra chuckles low and playful, nuzzling his nose into Naito's pink cheek. "Are you going to stand over there all night, carnal? C'mon. Come over here and take your shirt off."

Rush hesitantly does as he says, getting out of his tank top and discarding it to the pool table as he comes to stand in front of them. Naito's radiating heat, his body temperature naturally a little higher, but given an adrenaline shot by the hormones coursing through his brain. Sombra loosens his buttons and shrugs off his shirt, sliding one leg over the settee and around Naito, settling him in his lap. Naito lets out a little yelp he couldn't hold back, surprised by the feeling of Sombra's hard-on behind him. Sombra cuddles his face against Naito's shoulder and neck, hugging him like he's some kind of stuffed animal to be snuggled. "Unzip," Sombra meets his eyes looking serious—like he's giving an order. Sombra is already working Naito out of his pants, undoing them and shoving them down his legs to hit the floor.

Rush doesn't know what the fuck—Sombra must be down to play again, his sex games always a threesome—but he does as he says, freeing his limp dick from his washed-out jeans. Sombra takes Naito's hand into his and closes it around him. Naito's hand is really warm and a little sweaty, buzzing from the excitement. They're lazily stroking him together, it's as if Sombra's teaching Naito how to do it right. It's weird, but it's also hot to see Naito staring at his junk so intently, those big brown eyes wide, casting full attention. Sombra squeezes Naito's hand, getting him to hold on tighter and stroke faster. Naito's doing a good job on his own, and Rush voices that letting the sigh he was holding in escape from his chest.

It's a minute before Sombra lets go of Naito's hand and takes him by the chin, pulling his bottom lip down with his thumb. He presses his face along Naito's neck and again as whispers "Do you want to suck him?" Naito's heart jumps and his breath shudders, but he drops his head with a single nod "yes".

Sombra pushes Naito to lean forward, closer to Rush's groin. Naito cradles the head of Rush's half-hard-on with his tongue before taking it in his mouth and sucking lightly. Naito moans around him as Sombra gathers the back of his poofy orange hair into his hand, holding it in a cute ponytail. Using his gathered hair, Sombra pushes Naito's head forward making him take more of Rush's length. Naito's hands go to Rush's hips, his fingers curling to hold on to his belt loops as Sombra uses his hair as a handle to fuck his face for him.

It's not surprising Naito's the submissive type. He takes physical pain like no other and enjoys it—he enjoys being pushed to his limit, getting some kind of thrill out of it. Of course, he would like being used like this, just maybe not by Sombra particularly. But, this is how it as to be if he's serious about giving up stardust. It is surprising how cute the ponytail is, though.

Naito's breathing is deepening, speeding up even faster as Sombra push and pulls his head faster. Naito's glancing up at Rush, his eyes, hooded and watering, his nostrils, flared, his full, pouty lips, wrapped around his cock. Naito's making soft muffled noises that are to die for, noises that get louder when Sombra pours oil down his body, his free hand invading his bright red boxers. Sombra's jerking Naito rough and slick, making him sweat and groan. Rush can't catch his breath, the visuals are enough to make his heart beat, but the audibles are bringing him to his knees. He's ready to melt in Naito's mouth and spill over.

Suddenly, Sombra pulls Naito's head back far enough to expose his throat and pop Rush out of his mouth. Naito closes his eyes and whines a groan at the mixture of pain and pleasure, voicing how pathetically horny he is. Sombra's grinning, stroking Naito painfully slow, apologizing by kissing over his force arched neck, leaving little red marks in his wake. "Undress. Have a seat." Directed to Rush, he knows.

Again, Rush does as Sombra says, getting out of his socks first, then jeans. Anyone who knows Rush knows about his lack of underwear. He sits on the settee in the seat between them and the short armrest. Sombra gets Naito out of his boxers and pushes him to straddle Rush's lap, his legs held wide by Rush's knees. His weight feel good—his body feels good. Rush can't help himself, he holds Naito's neck and pulls him into a kiss as Sombra undresses behind him.

Sombra spills oil down Naito back, to his ass and thighs. He sets the bottle down on the table, and starting at his thighs, smooths his hands over Naito's body, making the excess oil drip over onto Rush. Sombra starts messages his way down Naito's back, squeezing his ass and giving it a good sharp slap before working his way up, then back down again. Naito's wrapped his arms around Rush's neck, clinging to him as their lips lock and Sombra relaxes him.

Sombra must've started fingering Naito, he's making more of those delicious sounds into Rush's lips. Rush starts petting his hair, comforting him through the most uncomfortable part—that initial penetration that can be somewhat overwhelming. Sombra's leaned over him, kissing his shoulders and massaging his ass as he fingers him, occasionally giving his cheek nice hard slaps that make Naito's moans a little sharper, almost forming yelps.

Naito's nice and soft, melting into Rush chest when Sombra thrusts inside of him, their skin sounds as it slaps together. Naito buried his face in Rush's neck keening and flexing in finger in his curls. Rush reaches down—the points of his elbows between Naito's bent knees and thighs—gripping Naito's cheeks and spreading them wide. Sombra sounds pleased, taking Naito by the hips and rocking them down to meet his thrusts—harder and deeper.

Naito sounds good getting fucked. He isn't too loud, but not too quiet either. Right up against Rush's ear, it's perfect and hot as his steamy breath washes over his neck and shoulder. The friction's good, his and Naito's erections rubbing together as Sombra fucks him, thrusting in slow and hard. Sombra usually likes to take his time and go slow with sex, drawing out the fun. Maybe it's because it's Naito he's rushing—finally taking what he's wanted for a long time. It isn't long before Sombra's fucking Naito hard and fast, making Naito cling onto Rush tighter and moan louder. It's brutal, Naito's crying out and drooling.

Sombra cums inside of Naito, driving in all the way, gulping down air as he pets over and holds Naito's stomach, filling him. Sombra kisses over Naito's back, breathing him before pulling out and walking around to stand behind the settee. He grabs Naito's arms and pulls him into sitting up and meeting his eyes. He cups Naito's cheeks, watching his face closely. "Finish him off, Rush. I want to see him cum."

Rush lines himself up, his head popping into Naito's fucked hole with subtle ease. His cock is thicker than Sombra's, so it's still too tight for Naito, shuddering and whimpering as his ass sink down to meet Rush's pelvis. Rush starts driving into Naito and Sombra starts kissing him. Rush watches as they make-out Naito's throat and twisting into his hair. Naito takes Sombra's wrists and breaks the kiss, say something in Japonés—pleading a phrase Rush doesn't recognize. It isn't " _stop"_ or _"it hurts"_. Rush and Sombra did well to remember those. In a business where injuries happen, they're good phrases to know.

Sombra's looking at Naito concerned and Rush slows down, equally as worried. That did the trick, Naito's calmed down, breathing easier, less stressed. Sombra strokes his thumbs over Naito's cheeks, asking _"slower"_ in English. Naito nods quickly before snatching Sombra in a kiss this time. Sombra reaches over the settee, gripping Naito's cock, stroking him, matching the pace of Rush's thrusts just to help speed things up.

Their intense makeout session is again put to an end when Naito breath starts hitching with a blooming orgasm. Sombra's watching his face closely as he head falls back and he groans long and soft, sweating beading on his chest over the oil. Naito's sexy when he cums, sounding so vulnerable and submissive, it'll get your rocks off. And it does for Rush—a true acousticophiliac. He pulls out and shoots between Naito's bright pink ass cheeks, marked up with Sombra's handprints.

Naito's a disheveled mess, sitting up straight on Rush's lap, heaving and moaning with the aftershocks of pleasure still throbbing through his body.

Later, Rush is going to have to ask why he was invited. He almost expects Sombra to be aware of the feelings he too harbors for Natio. That, or La Mascara's right and Sombra's leaving soon, grooming Rush to take his place as their founder.

 

He hopes it's his first guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Request filled via curious cat.
> 
> I'm getting a lot of these and might need to put them in their own series of their own. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for the request!!


End file.
